wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell in a Cell 2010
Hell in a Cell (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by WowWee's Paper Jamz that took place on October 3, 2010, at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. It was the second annual Hell in a Cell event. Like the 2009 edition, it featured the Hell in a Cell match. Six matches were contested at the event. Event summary Michelle McCool vs Natalya Self-professed "co-Unified Divas Champions" Lay-Cool dodged a major disaster inside the American Airlines Center when Layla intentionally got Michelle McCool disqualified in order to retain the title. At the end of a hard-fought contest, though Lay-Cool left Hell in a Cell with the title, they learned Natalya is a true threat to their "Flawless" championship reign. It was a desperate move by Layla to save her co-champion, and give Natalya the win, but it was also a smart decision ensuring that the Unified Divas Championship would remain in their possession. Lay-Cool has managed to defeat and outsmart nearly all of the Divas of SmackDown and Raw, but based on the events of Hell in a Cell, it appears they may have met their match in a member of the legendary Hart family. The Women's Championship and the Divas Championship were unified at Night of Champions when then-"co-Women's Champion" Michelle McCool battled Divas Champion Melina. With SmackDown and Raw Divas serving as lumberjills, Layla assisted Michelle in defeating Melina and making history by capturing the Unified Divas Title. Just one week later, Natalya outlasted Raw's top femme fatales, including several former Divas Champions, in a Battle Royal to earn No.1 contendership and an opportunity at the new Unified Divas Championship. For Natalya and Michelle, this clash over the Divas Title has brought them full circle. At The Great American Bash in 2008, Michelle defeated Natalya to become the first-ever Divas Champion. But it has been two years since these sexy, smart and powerful women battled for a title, and Natalya has since become a much fiercer competitor than ever before. The third-generation Diva's resolve and desire to win the title were put to the ultimate test at Hell in a Cell. Two years after first colliding with Michelle, this time it was Natalya who gained the upper hand and managed to capture her opponent in the Hart family's patented Sharpshooter. Mere moments before Michelle could tap out, Layla came to her best friend's rescue and got her partner intentionally disqualified by throwing her shoe at Natalya in order to salvage the title. Before Layla could escape the ring, Natalya also briefly trapped her in a Sharpshooter after the match. Layla's brash decision proved not only that Lay-Cool undoubtedly has each other's backs, but also that Natalya may be their greatest foil to date. Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: Natalya defeated Michelle McCool © (with Layla) by disqualification Image gallery 15915036.jpg 15915050.jpg 15915062.jpg 15915074.jpg 15915086.jpg 15915098.jpg 15915110.jpg 15915122.jpg 15915134.jpg 15915146.jpg 15915158.jpg 15914940.jpg 15914952.jpg 15914964.jpg 15914976.jpg 15914988.jpg 15915000.jpg 15915012.jpg 15915024.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Jamie Keyes Category:Maxine Category:Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Aksana Category:Kaitlyn Category:Michelle McCool Category:Layla Category:Natalya Category:WWE pay-per-view events